Avatar: The Last Ninja Wizard Witch
by shikasgirl107
Summary: *Warning there are Oc's in this story* Kierie and her friends were having an ordinary night when they receive a job to find a wizard and turn him in. When they find this man their whole world is turned inside out. Waking up on a strange island, they meet strange people with powers that they have never seen before. Will they ever be able to return home?
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu! Wait for us!" I yelled. The pink haired man turned and smiled.  
"You guys just need to hurry up!" He yelled. I sighed.  
"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. I stopped and doubled over, trying to catch my breath. Natsu stopped and turned around.  
"I've never seen someone so excited to eat before." Holten said. Erza chuckled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Some people never change." She said. I looked at Natsu. He was waiting. We walked toward him. We continued down the road until we stopped at a resturaunt.

"That was delicious!" I exclaimed. Natsu was holding his full belly.  
"We should do this more often!" He said. He burped loudly.  
"Next time you can pay for it." Lucy said grumpily.  
"Thanks for letting me come with you guys." Holten said.  
"No problem!" Natsu said.  
"What is taking them so long?" I asked. I was referring to Erza, Gray, Aaron, and Juvia. I looked back at the restaurant. After a minute they all stepped through the door.  
"Wha-" Holten started, but Aaron interrupted him.  
"We were talking to the owner." He said.  
"He says there's a man who's been threatening him." Gray said.  
"He wants us to find him." Juvia finished.  
"Well are we going to?" Lucy asked.  
"Of course!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"We should probably tell the Master about this." Lucy said. Erza nodded. We made our way back to the guild.  
"Master we're going on a job." Erza said. She explained the job to him.  
"That's fine." Makarov said.  
"I want to come too!" Aega exclaimed.  
"It might be dangerous." I warned.  
"I don't care!" She crossed her arms. "I'm coming."  
"Okay, just be careful." I said. She beamed happily and followed us out the door.

"Are you sure this is where he was last seen?" Lucy asked. Erza looked up from the paper.  
"Yes, this is it." She said. I looked around. We were in the ruins of some town from long ago. I sat down on a piece of rubble. I kicked my feet. Aega was standing near Aaron and Gray, who were looking around. I don't know where Hotlen, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Natsu, and Juvia went.  
"Ah, so you came." A voice said. I turned around and saw a man with spiky, green hair. He was wearing a cloak with a strange insignia on it. I hopped to my feet.  
"Who are you?" Erza asked. The man chuckled.  
"I'm the man you're looking for." He said. I glared at him. Aaron pushed Aega behind him.  
"Why would you just give yourself away to us?" Aaron asked.  
"Because I know there was no way you could defeat me." He said. "I've already defeated seven of your members." That must be why they never came back.  
"What did you do to them?!" I asked.  
"I've sent them away." He smirked. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them!" A big, green magic circle appeared underneath us. A huge pillar of green light shot up from it. My body suddenly felt like it was being torn apart. I screamed in pain. The world went dark suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hope you like this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Avatar The Last Airbender, WITCH, or Naruto, only the Ocs**

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding light. I sat up. The pain in my body was gone but I was still looked myself over. There wasn't a scratch on me. I looked around and saw that I was laying in a small clearing. There were trees surrounding me. I stood up and noticed a body on the other side. It seemed like a girl, who was about 15. She had the same hairstyle as me. Two long pigtails at the base of her head. She began to get up. She held her hand to her head, no doubt she was suffering the same fate as I. She got to her feet and turned around. She shrieked when she saw me.

"You scared me!" She yelled. She studied my face. "Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Kierie, who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
"My name's Hay Lin." She mirrored my position. I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me.  
"I thought I heard voices." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Wendy. I smiled, happy to see a familiar face. She stopped. "Who is she?"  
"I'm Hay Lin." She repeated.  
"I'm guessing you don't know where we are?" I asked Wendy. She shook her head.  
"Damn." I cursed. I remembered the girl. "How old are you?"  
"14." Hay Lin answered. I turned to Wendy.  
"Have you seen anyone else?" I asked her.  
"No, just you guys."  
"Maybe we should try to find more people." Hay Lin suggested.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Wendy said. We walked to the edge of the clearing. I could hear the ocean. We continued on and eventually made it onto a beach. I saw two islands in the distance. It looked like one was covered in snow and the other was a desert. Someone was sitting in the sand. It was a boy with his dark hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. His back was to us.  
"Hey!" Wendy called. The boy turned. Ooh he's cute. He stood and walked over to us.  
"I see you girls have been stranded here as well." He said. "Wherever here is."  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Shikamaru Nara." He said.  
"I'm Kierie Murakami."  
"Wendy Marvell." Wendy said.  
"My name's Hay Lin." The sun was starting to drop in the sky.  
"Well since it seems like we aren't getting off of this island anytime soon, we should probably look for shelter." Shikamaru suggested.  
"I don't really see where we could find shelter." I said. "We're surrounded by trees and water. I think we should stay here." Shikamaru crossed his arms and sighed.  
"Who made you the leader?" He asked.  
"Well I do seem to be the oldest." I said.  
"I think we should stay here too." Wendy said. "That way we have less of a chance to be ambushed by some creature." I smiled.  
"And what about you Hay Lin?" I asked.  
"Uh...we can stay here I guess." She said. I stuck my tongue out at Shikamaru.  
"This is such a drag." He said, sitting down in the sand. I sat on a rock and looked out at the islands. Somewhere out there, or even on this island, are my two little ones, all alone.


End file.
